As currently functioning, this core continually evaluates the Partnership's overall performance through the incorporation of quality improvement for the Partnerships inputs, processes, and outcomes. This core develops and defines evaluation targets to be tracked and measured. Also, this core serves by soliciting, evaluating, and funding research projects; facilitating the activities of the Internal Advisory Committee (IAC), the Partnership Advisory Council (PAC), and the Program Steering Committee (PSC); and arranging for planning sessions, retreats, and Summer Institutes. The evaluation plans are implemented by the Partnership Co-Leaders/Coordinators or this core (Dr. Michelle Martin and Dr. Isabel Scarinci). Existence of a 5-year evaluation plan specifically developed for this Partnership framework and details of evaluation strategies are described separately in the Planning and Evaluation Core section of this application.